Trazos de Pintura
by SIdney-blue
Summary: Un tonto juego en la cabaña 11 puede llevar a Rachel a besar ¿a Will?, pero una conversación con Apolo puede que haga reflexionar a la pelirroja.


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Si así fuera, ya habría publicado de una buena vez The Blood of Olympus. Así pues escenarios,personajes y demás son de Rick Riordan.

Este fic participa en el reto "Tu personaje favorito" del foro "El Monte Olimpo"

* * *

**_"A veces hay que estropear un poquito el cuadro, para poder terminarlo"_**

**Eugène Delacroix**

* * *

Situaciones como estas hacían que Rachel deseara estar de nuevo en su habitación pintando. El trazo del pincel, sin rumbo fijo, suaves movimientos sobre aquel grande lienzo, sólo lo que su mente veía.

La pintura sobre el lienzo, le hacía sentir libertad.

— ¿Y bien? — el dios la miraba fijamente.

Rachel no muchas veces frecuentaba con Apolo, sólo un par de veces le había visto, desde que ella decidió ser oráculo.

—Yo…

—Rachel cuando accediste a convertirte en portadora del Oráculo de Delfos, sabias lo que te esperaba. Por un momento pensé en que quizás iba ser una mala idea—volvió a hablar Apolo interrumpiéndola.

Sus palabras golpeaban los oídos de la pelirroja. Era cierto, aun no sabía que impulso la había llevado a hacer eso. Y sobre todo que la había llevado a convertirse en la oráculo. Todas las noches en la cueva que le había sido preparada, se lo preguntaba. ¿Despecho tal vez?, esa era la excusa que su mente repasaba siempre. Percy. En su momento no lo podía negar, el hijo de Poseidón despertó algo en ella. Le gustaba la sensación de estar con él, estar cerca de él. Pero después de acabada la batalla en Manhattan, ver la alegría del ojos verdes al abrazar a Annabeth, y como está también compartía la misma alegría, comprendió que ella no amaba a Percy, simplemente amaba el hecho de que Percy le había introducido en ese mundo maravilloso, que años atrás hubiera creído irreal.

—Si siempre supiste esto. ¿Por qué de verdad no me lo impediste? —cuestionó después de un prolongado silencio.

—Yo no lo sabía. Rachel, tu más que nadie debes saberlo, no das una profecía porque quieres, simplemente llega. No tengo control sobre las Moiras —objetó Apolo causando que la pelirroja desviara su vista al pabellón del Campamento Mestizo. Desde la cueva del Oráculo la vista era preciosa.

— Cuando inició esta guerra contra Gea, estaba tan ocupado con los descontrolados y temperamentales dioses, sin embargo no dejé de vigilarte— agregó a cabo de unos segundos el dios.

Rachel seguía sin mirarle su vista todavía estaba clavada en el Campamento. Veía como sus amigos reían mientras enseñaban a utilizar las espadas a nuevos campistas.

La batalla contra Gea pensó. Su primera guerra como tal, apoyando como Oráculo. Evitó pensar en el Campamento Júpiter, la sola idea le recordaba a Octavian, ese chico si supo cómo sacarla de quicio, pero ella pudo dejarle con la boca cerrada. Octavian le parecía interesante —Jamás admitiría eso—Pero algo en él la desencantó por completo, ella sería incapaz de traicionar a los suyos, y dudaba que el augur supiera el valor de la unidad.

—No hice más que apoyar, por si no se enteró, no las vimos mal por aquí—recriminó Rachel. Nunca creyó hacer eso, pero le molestaba la forma en la que Apolo decía que la Gigantomaquia había sido difícil, cuando él ni siquiera se había preocupado por sus hijos.

—Lo sé—contestó su acompañante, lo más sereno posible—Pero volvamos al inicio de la conversación. Lo que hiciste fue muy peligroso.

— ¿Qué pasará conmigo? —preguntó esta vez ella, girándose hacia el dios. Frunció el ceño al ver como Apolo esbozaba una sonrisa.

—No sé qué eres, o que poder tienes— dijo en tono suave—Pero ya a estas alturas, el espíritu de Delfos te hubiera matado.

— ¿Qué? —se extrañó la pelirroja.

—Las reglas son iguales para cada Oráculo. Supongo que después de haber sido durante décadas una momia, en ti no corran— comentó con gracia Apolo.

—Pero, si…

—Fue a mi hijo ¿no? —Continuó el dios sin dejar a Rachel hablar —Por alguna razón las Moiras, y los destinos tan han dejado vivir.

— ¿Seguiré siendo la Oráculo? —pronunció a duras penas

Apolo vaciló un momento.

—Después hablaremos de ello—concluyó, para luego desaparecer en una nube de humo dorado.

La pelirroja apartaba con su mano el humo.

— ¡No es posible! —protestó.

Apolo la había confrontado, por un momento pensó que moriría, luego él se va, sin darle una sentencia…

— ¿Rachel? —

Se giró hacia la voz que le había llamado

— ¿Qué…qué...haces aquí? —inquirió al ver a Will frente a ella.

—Tenemos que hablar—prosiguió el chico de cabellos rubios. Ella asintió no muy convencida.

Seguía confundida por todo lo que había pasado. Nos sabía si seguiría viviendo. Lo que la llevo a esa situación fue un juego. Sí. Un simple juego de la botella en la cabaña de Hermes la llevó a besar a Will Solace. Nunca creyó que se dejaría llevar por todo aquello. Y que el padre de éste se enterará fue aún más vergonzoso.

Pero tener a Will frente a ella, esos ojos precisos azules mirándola, esa sonrisa le hacía sentir extraña, un sentimiento nuevo. De pronto se sintió en su habitación pintando. Libre. Sabía que sus trazos esta vez serian diferentes.

* * *

¡Hola! pues muchísimas gracias por leer, y por llegar hasta aquí abajo, algo corto a mi parecer 804 palabras. Bien después de debatir mentalmente sobre cual personaje escribiría—pues tengo más de un favorito—decidí escribir sobre Rachel. A mi parecer un personaje fascínate he de confesar que me encantó desde que leí sobre ella en la Maldición del Titán y que luego sentí como un odio hacia ella en El último Héroe del Olimpo, sin embargo el odio no duró mucho, y heme aquí trayendo un pequeño shot acerca de lo que para mí pasaría si nuestra pelirroja cometiera una "infracción" como Oráculo, vaya ella y Will, no sé cómo llegue a pensar sobre ellos juntos, pero sí me motivó un poco un fic que leí y tenía un poquito de ellos, y pensar en ellos como pareja no pareció tan mal. De nuevo gracias por leer. Espero estar por aquí pronto trayando otras historias y actualizando otras...nos leemos

¿Reviews? :)


End file.
